Lament for a Generic Faller
by GravityFallsMD
Summary: ONESHOTS! I TAKE SOME REQUESTS! RATED T CAUSE MAJORITY OF MY STORIES ARE T! NO PINESCEST! Latest oneshot- Raining.
1. Scaryoke- Stan's Point of View

**Stan stared in shocked silence at his niece and nephew. Dipper was kicking but his struggles were futile as one of the rotten beasts held him up by his arm. The boy's face was face twisted in fear and what looked like slight pain. Stan saw Mabel standing a few feet away, whimpering. Her desperate cry rose over every groan as the zombies drew closer to the twins, and as Dipper was brought closer to the undead being's cruel jaws. Dipper screamed and thrashed but his attempts to get away were useless. **

**They were about to die. Stan imagined them being eaten alive, torn to shreds as the zombies feasted upon them.**

**No. **

**Stan would not let that happen.**

**The old man picked up the first thing he saw- the tax collector bat, same one he used to ward away annoying tax collectors. **

**A zombie approached him, snarling, it's mouth hanging by only a few tendrils of skin. It swung it's sharp nails at Stan who brought the bat down with a roar. It's head shattered as it fell limp.**

**Neither of the twins noticed him as he stood behind Dipper's soon-to-be killer.**

**The zombie was about the dig his teeth into Dipper's head. Dipper was screaming, his eyes wide with terror. **

**Stan narrowed his eyes. "Not today, you dead, son of a gun!" he muttered.**

**Using all his power, he brought the bat down on the side of the zombie's head. The zombie let go of Dipper who crashed to the floor into where his twin quickly wrapped her arms around him. He stomped on the zombie's header, forever stilling it. **

**The twin's looked up at Stan, both wide eyed. Dipper looked slightly confused and dazed. Definitely in some sort of shock. Mabel also looked as if she was in shock, but not as much as Dipper and more relieved if anything. **

**Stan struggled for breath. The zombies around them advanced, but there was a fairly clear path where Stan had barged through. Stan pointed towards the stairs. "You two! Attic! NOW!"**

**Dipper, with Mabel still clutching him as if she was terrified he'd been ripped away from her again, stuttered. "Gr-Gruncle Stan?"**

**Stan fiercely spun around to face them. "I SAID NOW!"**

**Dipper and Mabel quickly dashed into the doorway behind them, and through the living room. Stan began wildly swinging the tax collector bat. Brains splattered around him and blood and goo covered his suit. Some landing in his glasses, slightly blinding him. **

**"****Alright, you undead jerks, ready to die ****_twice_****?" Stan snarled.**

**The zombies persisted on, though, ignoring his threat and severely outnumbering Stan. He stumbled back, still hitting zombies left and right. **

**Behind him, Dipper and Mabel sprinted up the stairs and into the attic, Mabel shutting it behind her. Waddles, who Stan only then realized had been with them the whole time, trailed after them.**

**"****THe only wrinkly monster who harrasses my family is ****_me_****!" Stan growled, hitting another. "Take that! And that!" **

**He retreated to the stairs. "Eat it, no-lives!"**

**One growled defiantly and the bat hit it in the mouth. It grabbed it in its teeth and snapped it in half with one bite, only for Stan's fist to hit it, brass knuckles reinforcing the blow. **

**"****Anyone else want a piece?" **


	2. Raining

****And here's just another oneshot for you guys! Lately I've been reading a lot of books by Chris Wooding, and believe it or not, he's my favorite writer now. ****

****Anyway, this oneshot's based on one of the books of his that I'm reading right now, "Silver" which, in short is about a disease that turns flesh to metal, and basically spreads by a host breaking one of the uninfected's skin. An important note to anyone who has read this book- Since the twins are in a totally different place than Paul, Erica, Mark, and everyone else in ******_**Silver**_******, they have different terminology for the creatures. This is why they are often referred to as zombies, when in the actual book, the idea of zombies is dismissed. ****

****Anyway, this started in school when a single idea of Dipper and Mabel arguing about leaving the shack during the "End of the World". It burned in my mind for about an hour before i finally gave up on trying to hold back and wrote it down on paper. I started out one page long but ended up being three pages, from the top to the bottom on each page. ****

****Considering my handwriting is sloppy and huge, it probably won't be as long as it looks when it's written down but sometimes even short stories can be pleasing! ****

****Reviewing is greatly appreciated, as always, but whether you do or don't will probably not change my consistency in writing. I write for my own amusement, not for reviews. ****

****Title: Raining****

****Summary: "******_**I **_******won't let you." ****

**"******You can't stop me." ****

****That was it. "I will!" she croaked as a tear streaked down her cheek. ****

****"You can't go out there anyway! They'll kill you, Dipper! ******_**Kill you! **_******Don't you understand that?" ****

****No intended ships****

****Rating: low T****

* * *

><p>Mabel Pines had been scavenging the cupboards for food when Dipper walked in, grasping one of Stan's rifles and a small, cream colored pack. She turned, and after a moment of studying the boy, she gave a him a dismissive look. "No."<p>

He ignored her. "I'm going out there."

Mabel shook her head. "Uh uh. No, you're not."

Dipper sighed and looked past her, at the boards covering up the kitchen window. Outside, a soft pitter patter had started, and rain drops pecked the roof. "I am… We need more food, and I'm going to find it." He paused, looking remorseful. "And Stan and Wendy too."

"Soos won't let you." Mabel said simply.

"Soos doesn't have to let me." her brother retorted.

"_I_won't let you."

"You can't stop me."

That was it. All the pressure and fear Mabel had felt the last couple of weeks since the infection came out in tears like a storm on the Savannah.

"I will!" she croaked as a tear streaked down her cheek. She rubbed it away with her hand and sniffed. "You can't go out there anyway!" They'll kill you, Dipper! _Kill you! _Don't you understand that?"

"If they catch me." Dipper replied, trying to calm her down. "Besides, starvation will kill us if we don't stop sitting around uselessly."

Mabel pushed the last part aside. "They'll catch you Dipper! They're fast!" she argued.

"I'm faster." he responded slowly. "They won't."

"Are they Dipper? Are they?" she mused.

"I guess I'll just have to find out." his voice was confident, yet there was doubt and fear in his brown eyes.

Mustering up all her rage, Mabel snarled, "What are you trying to prove?!"

Dipper stumbled back, surprised that his sister would yell like that. "...What?"

Outside, a deafening roar of thunder shook the former tourist attraction. Mabel swallowed, always being a bit skittish during storms, but the thunder was the least of her worries right now. "W-what is it? That you're trying to prove, I mean. That you're not weak? Or you're brave?" she paused. "That you're not just a kid?"

She had hit a soft spot and she knew it. Dipper recoiled before his face twisted in fury. "My age doesn't matter!' he snapped.

Mabel sneered. "Yes it does! You're too young for this! It wouldn't be fair for you to be bit or-"

"Nothing's fair, Mabel! Would it really be any less fair if someone like… Stan was killed? Or Wendy?" Lighting flashed through the cracks between the boarded window, somewhere nearby. Less than half a second later, thunder rattled out, louder than before.

Then silence, with the exception of the pouring rain, and occasional roars from the sky, or screeches from the horrible deformities that roamed outside.

Neither of the children said a word.

Neither of the children knew what to say.

Finally, Dipper spoke, in a soft voice, "I'm sorry, Mabel… I have to. I can't just… wait around for us to all starve." He pointed to the pile of remaining food Mabel had piled on the table, cans and boxes of things that wouldn't go old soon. "How long do you think that will last?"

She didn't reply, looking down and shuffling her feet. "I know." she quietly said in a wispy, broken voice. "I just…"

Dipper felt his heart break. He knew how he would feel if she was leaving him like this.

"What if…" she continued. "What if you…"

"Get bitten?" the boy prompted.

She nodded, quietly convulsing as small sobs wracked her little stature.

"I won't…" she stiffened and he knew he had to answer properly. "But if I do… and I attack you, whatever that remains of me, you have to-"

"Dipper, I can't!"

"You have to. It's better than having a metal me running around infecting others, right?" he reasoned.

She shook her head, whimpering. She wanted to go to SweaterTown.

Dipper let out a heavy breath. Never had it been so hard to speak to his sister. "Listen to me… If it comes to a time that you have to kill me-" he cleared his throat, "My body, I mean," he paused, thinking of the right way to say the next part. "Just remember I would have wanted you to."

"M-maybe… maybe I can come… can I?" the brunette whispered.

Dipper immediately shook his head. "N-no. You need to stay here and… um," he froze, thinking of an excuse. "Protect Soos. The guy's not much of a survivalist, if you know what I mean."

Mabel giggled a little, still crying a bit. She knew Dipper was just trying to make up a reason to keep her from coming, but he was right at the same time.

"Plus," Dipper continued, "Imagine how worried he'll be if we both disappear?"

"You're not telling him?" Mabel looked up, tilting her head to the side. _Dumb question _she thought. _Of course he's not telling Soos. Soos will stop him._

"You were right before. Soos _would_stop me." Dipper muttered, shaking his head no. He glanced at the pile. "I need just enough food for a day, ok?"

She nodded and glanced at what she'd gathered on the table. Barely enough for a week, with all three of them. Now maybe a week and a half with Dipper gone. She sighed. He was right. They had to at least try to get something to eat. She worked in silence, picking out a large can of tomato soup and one of the two can openers they had, as well as a single bottle of water.

Outside, the rain had returned once more to a light shower. A pale flash from between the two boards on the window signaled that the storm hadn't completely past, but the faint thunder that followed after many seconds reassured her it would soon.

Dipper watched with a dull expression, and sat in one of the chairs surrounding the kitchen table.

Mabel put her hand out. "Give me your bag." Mabel spoke quietly and quickly. He handed it over.

She noticed his hand was shaking. _He doesn't want to go… _Mabel realized._He's terrified. _

But nothing would stop Dipper Pines now. Not even the fear of becoming a mechanical zombie thing.

Dipper noticed her pitiful glance and recoiled in his seat. "I'm fine!" he hissed, but he certainly didn't look it.

She didn't reply and loaded his bag with the water, can opener and soup. When he wasn't looking, she slipped and extra bag of Chipackers in, hoping he wouldn't notice.

When she was done, he reached forward to take it but he stopped it. "I have one more thing."

She stood and he watched with curiosity as she walked out of the kitchen and carefully past Soos, who was snoring in Stan's old armchair. She walked up the stairs to the attic and closed her eyes for a moment, remembering the room before the world ended. It had been open and cheery, and almost always bright with the beautiful window. But not it was cluttered with important items, as well as an air mattress for Soos in the corner near Dipper's bed. They slept together, in case the zombie cyborgs got in. The tinted, triangle window was covered securely now, and barely a sliver of light got through. In case they climb, Dipper had said.

Getting back to her work, Mabel got on her stomach and reached blindly under her own bed. Sharp metal slipped over her palm and she reached around till she found a less pointy part of the item. She pulled out her grappling hook, smiling a little. A glance past her closet reminded her of her sweaters. She bit her lip. She hadn't wore one in weeks. Not since the end started. With bated breath, she stepped towards the closet, and slowly opened it, expecting one of the infected to pounce on her. Nothing but sweaters and vests and orange shirts. She shuffled through them 'till she found a magenta sweater with a shooting star on it. The brunette pulled it out slowly, looking at it painfully. She'd worn this when she'd first came to Gravity falls.

Everything had been so bright and beautiful then… why had it had to change?

Because change happens. She couldn't fight it or stop it. She just had to accept it.

It was cold out, with the rain and all. Dipper would need this too.

She raced to the kitchen, carrying both behind her back.

When she revealed it to Dipper, he dismissed the grappling hook almost immediately. "I'm not taking that."

She gaped at him. "What? Why not?"

"What if they get in? You'll need it." He explained.

"Dipper, I'll barely need compared to you, ya dumb butt!" she muttered.

"Mabel…" he tried.

"Me and Soos are gonna be all safe in here! You're gonna be out there fighting zombies!"

"Infected people" he corrected sharply.

"Whatever," she dismissed quickly. "You're gonna be running around out there and you think _I'm_the one in danger?"

And shook his head defiantly.

She thought for a moment. "I guess I'll just have to tell Soos you're going then…?"

Dipper froze, staring at her, appalled. "You wouldn't…!"

She smirked. "Would I?"

Snorting, the boy looked away. "Fine…"

Beaming at her clever idea, she tucked the grappling hook into the pack gleefully, then reached for the sweater but her twin stopped her.

"The sweater Mabel? Really?"

She flashed him a look. "What? Are you really gonna be too embarrassed to wear a flippen sweater in this horror show?"

"N-no, it's just that… Isn't that you're favorite?"

"Yes, and my luckiest one too. It always kept me safe when we went exploring. And now," She began stuffing it in. "It'll keep you safe, and warm too."

Dipper looked away, hearing a distant screech that sounded like a combination of a young human, and metal scraping against rock, more of the second one.

Mabel's mouth felt dry as she finished, knowing that Dipper would leave now. She drew the flap over the top of the pack and buttoned it shut so it stayed secured.

Dipper stood up, looking reluctant. Mabel frowned. "So I guess you're going."

"I guess I am…" he replied grimly.

Thunder crack faintly in the distance. "Can you at least wait till the storm's completely done?"

Dipper shook his head, eyes dark. "I should have gone when it started. Water rusts metal… If I'm correct, it's harmful to them."

She closed her eyes, to keep them from brimming with tears. "Oh."

Dipper lifted the pack from the table and pulled it onto his pack. "Bye Mabel…" his voice was shaking.

She buried her face in her arms on the table, waving weakly.

He walked out of the kitchen.

Dipper unlocked the door, his hand shaking as he did. The boy adjusted his hat and put his hand on the handle.

"Dipper, wait!" Mabel called, before he opened the door. As he looked back, she engulfed him in a hug. "Awkward… awkward sibling hug." she said in a shaking voice. He hugged her back.

"Yeah… awkward sibling hug."

After too little time, Dipper broke away. "I'm leaving." he murmured simply.

"I love you Dip…" Mabel said softly.

He smiled, and this time his eyes were the ones watering. "Y-yeah… I love you too." Then he straightened up. "I'll be back in a week at most."

"Bye." she smiled, and her lip twitched defiantly.

"See ya later, Mabel."

He opened the door and peeked out, examining what he was facing before slipping out. Mabel darted to the door, holding it open to make sure he made it.

A couple of the metal monstrosities stumbled dumbly at the edge of the clearing, sheltering beneath the branches of a large pine. Dipper avoided them easily, concealing himself behind the tall grass as he dashed towards the woods, where he stopped.

Mabel's eyes grew wide. _What are you doing? Get out of here!_

She watched as he gave one, final glance at the shack, as if it was the last time he'd see it. _It may be! _she thought painfully. Slowly he turned before melting into the dark woods.

The rain poured.


End file.
